


The Bright Side

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being immortal isn't all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 13

"Look on the bright side," Jack muttered to no one in particular. "If it weren't for the broken neck, I'd be screaming in pain right about now."

The alien that had thrown him across the alley wasn't smart, but it was _strong_. When he'd hit the side of the Dumpster, the blow had pulverized everything below his skull.

The team were more than competent to deal with the alien, and by the time they took care of that and someone came back to find out what happened to him, he'd be healed.

But for now, his nose itched something fierce.


End file.
